Cravings
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: EamesGoren. Because pregnant women have needs too. Set during Eames' surrogacy. Fluffy BA oneshot. First time writing for L&O CI so please forgive the OOC. Please review! Xx


**Cravings**

**Summary: Eames/Goren. Because pregnant women have needs too. Set during Eames' surrogacy. OOC.  
Please review. First L&O CI fic! So please go easy on me!! Xx**

-

"Eames, go home." Goren said to his partner.

"I'm fine." Eames replied, enunciating each syllable forcefully. She knew she had to take care of herself during her pregnancy but at the same time she couldn't stop herself from still giving her all to her work. She looked up from the computer screen long enough to lock eyes with Goren and she could see that her partner was generally concerned about her. "Thanks, Bobby." She smiled softly.

"You should be at home resting." Goren continued. "You have the baby to think of now. We can cope here without you, Alex."

Eames smiled. "And here I was thinking I was irreplaceable."

Goren had to smile at this too but his eyes remained serious, his partner's wellbeing was his number one priority.

"Of course you are." He said in his usual soft, careful voice. Eames felt shivers run up and down her body, and she cursed her overactive hormones. Granted, the pregnancy had made her feel more radiant and she had caught some of the male detectives giving her more than their usual second glance, but she had not bargained for her raging hormones and manic mood swings. Now, Bobby Goren's insistence in making sure she was okay was driving her insane. It wasn't that she wasn't touched by her partner's concern; in fact this was the problem. Everytime she stopped concentrating on her work and had to interact with Goren her mind kept straying to a place where she usually forbade it to go. She had worked with him for years, he knew more about her than any of her previous romantic partners and she trusted him implicitly. Normally Eames could keep a clear head and accept their relationship for what it was at face value, however her hormones had a whole other agenda.

"Let me take you home." Goren said, it wasn't a question, simply a statement.

Eames shook her head. "I am fine Goren! I'm not even due to go on maternity leave for a month yet!"

"Okay Alex, but only if you're sure." Goren said, raising his hands in defence. She wouldn't be 'his' Eames if she gave up her work without a fight.

* * *

"Eames, you're really living up to the stereotype there." Goren said with a hint of amusement as he watched his partner polish off her third glazed doughnut in a row.

Eames narrowed her eyes at him and sucked the sugar coating from her fingers. Goren found himself entranced by the action and had to force himself to look away. It hadn't escaped his notice that Eames was looking absolutely radiant now that she was pregnant, but then very little did escape Bobby Goren, except the way his partner felt for him.

"Want one?" She offered, holding out the container, which contained another three doughnuts.

Goren reached out and took a chocolate glazed doughnut from the packaging and took a bite. Eames watched him as he ate, not missing the moment when his tongue flicked out to lick the chocolate from his lips.

"Whoa," Eames announced, jerked back to reality from her fantasy world.

Goren swallowed his last mouthful of doughnut in a rush.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

As her breathing returned to normal, she smiled with relief.

"It was just the baby kicking!"

Goren felt relief flooding him too. "Alex, I really think you should go home."

"I will." Eames assured him. "As soon as I've finished this." She indicated the stack of folders beside her. Goren rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

When her shift was over Eames went home, looking forward to a long soak in the bath and curling up in bed. She unlocked the door to her apartment and shed her jacket, heading to the bathroom and turned the taps on full before pouring in a lavish amount of lavender bath oil. Eames finished undressing and climbed into the hot bath water, flicking on the radio as she did so, switching it to a station playing soft jazz music. Eames sank back into the bubbly water and closed her eyes, letting her whole body relax. Her period of relaxation didn't last very long though; the doorbell ringing insistently interrupted it. Cursing, Eames stepped out of the water and quickly dried herself off, wrapping herself up in her powder blue dressing gown.

* * *

"Who is it?" She called, not expecting visitors.

"It's me." Her partner replied and Eames buzzed him in, wondering what Goren could possibly want.  
"Have we got a case?" She asked as Goren entered her apartment.

"Uh, no." Goren replied, caught a little unawares when he saw Eames in her robe. "Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"I was just in the bath." Eames replied.

Goren nodded. "Oh okay." He produced a package from behind him. "I brought you these." He offered her the greaseproof bag of doughnuts.

"Thank you." She smiled, touched that her partner had noticed her cravings already. It was probably a good thing that it was the only craving he had notice she was having since becoming pregnant with her sister's child.

She took the bag from him and placed it on the coffee table. The movement gave Goren a full view down the front of her loosely tied robe and he felt his body tense a little; more than a little. In his eyes, pregnancy only made Alex Eames look more beautiful. He was glad that she was only carrying her sister's child, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it if Eames was pregnant with another man's child. For too long he had considered her 'his' Eames and he knew he had to stop it. She was his professional partner, nothing more, but why then was he feeling this way.

"Bobby?" Eames asked, noticing her partner had gone quiet which was fairly rare. She then noticed her dressing gown and adjusted it, blushing a little but feeling oddly satisfied that Goren had 'noticed' her as a woman rather a detective. His eyes met her's in a moment of red-blooded desire.

Eames felt a surge of unfamiliar emotions rushing through her. Her hand lowered to the knot of her robe and she began to undo it, with slow controlled motions despite the hammering of her heart. Finally it was undone and Eames let the garment fall to the floor, her eyes never leaving Goren's.

"Alex," He said her name softly; sensually.

Eames closed the distance between them. "Pregnant women have needs too, Bobby." She whispered, and it was all the invitation he needed.


End file.
